Spottedhead
Spottedhead is a ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Revealed in the allegiances of Confessions of the Shadow Stats Affiliations Current: IslandClanRevealed in the allegiances of Confessions of the Shadow Past: None Currently Names Warrior: Spottedhead Deputy: Spottedhead Immediate Family Father: Dustmask - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Mother: Crowtail - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Mate: Sandheart - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Education Mentor: Cloudpool - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Apprentices: BrightshadowRevealed in the allegiances of GuestClan's Past- Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Fuzzypaw Revealed in the allegiences of Confessions of the Shadow - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Deputy Position Preceded By: Thorntail - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Succeeded By: Book Appearances Living: GuestClan's Past, Confessions of the Shadow Appearance and Personality Spottedhead is the deputy of IslandClan. She has sand-colored fur and bright blue eyes; she is 14 moons old. Spottedhead's spunky and never takes no for an answer. Most people think she's just pretty and all that but when the time comes to defend her territory, she'll fight like a herd of badgers against one cat. Her parents are Dustmask and Crowtail although Spottedhead shows no special affection for them and are barely mentioned by her. She has no mate which means no kits but she's alright with that because Spottedhead gives her all for her Clan. She does have one apprentice, Fuzzypaw and they're very close. She's also friends with Thornstar (the leader of IslandClan) but Spottedhead would never dream of becoming mates with him. She holds grudges against any RockClan cat who annoys her because she hates the leaders (Yellowstar and Scarclaw). She's very friendly so don't hesitate to approach her. Knacks and Skills Spottedhead is very smart and creative. She always has a quick mind and is sharp to the punch. Since she's a young deputy, she doesn't know much about herself yet. Her spirit or belief in CloudClan is weaker than those of a leader but she'll make up for it with her strength and intelligence. As an IslandClan cat, Spottedhead's an excellent swimmer and seems to highly enjoy the water. She knows how to climb the trees on the island and she's very talented in catching prey. The deputy knows when to pounce, when to pounder and when to listen. Since Spottedhead was an apprentice, she knew how to spring and leap. She's been practicing her spring since she was a kit and her leap since she was a warrior. Spottedhead knows how to orate or speak into large crowds, as a leader should, and she knows all about the Clans and their history. Before the Series Kithood Spottedkit was born to Dustmask and Crowtail of IslandClan when her parents were warriors. She was born outside of the Clan when Crowtail decided to take a walk. She has no other siblings and grew fond of an apprentice (Thornpaw) from the moment she laid eyes on him. Spottedkit was very sneaky and her and Sandkit (another kit born around the same time as her) got into loads of trouble. Apprenticeship Spottedkit was made an apprentice the same time as Sandkit. Spottedpaw's mentor was Cloudpool (her aunt) and Sandpaw's mentor was Mudflower (a new warrior at the time). Spottedpaw was very excited to share the same den with Thornpaw and Redpaw. When out hunting on assessments, an adder bit Redpaw and he died soon after. Thornpaw was devestated and so was Sandpaw. Spottedpaw was just digusted. It was her first death to be witnessed. She didn't really feel sorry for him because Redpaw was always teasing her about being the only she-cat apprentice. So life continued soon after and Thornpaw become a warrior (Thorntail). Though Spottedpaw's crush on him wore off a little, she and Sandpaw got closer. When Sandpaw fell out of a tree and landed himself a week in Rainstorm's (the IslandClan medicine cat's) den, Spottedpaw slept there beside him. And when Sandpaw's training was delayed, so was Spottedpaw's after some demanding. When the two apprentices finally became warriors, Spottedpaw's parents were already retired in the elder's den. Warriorhood When Spottedpaw became Spottedhead and Sandpaw became Sandheart, they traveled through much together. Almost instantly, Spottedhead got her first apprentice, Brightpaw. They got along so well and she soon became Brightshadow! Soon after, the current deputy of IslandClan passed away during a RockClan invasion. The deputy happened to be Sandheart's father. Sandheart was so devastated that he couldn't eat, sleep or move on so he was lagging all the time. When Spottedhead wanted to stay with him, she got behind too. After Thorntail became the deputy, Spottedhead could tell that the current leader of IslandClan was getting old and was on his last life. She wanted to became the new deputy so she talked to Sandheart and told him her ambitions. Of course he understood so Spottedhead was off on her own more times than she would've wanted. The hard work paid off because she got an apprentice later on (Fuzzypaw) so things were looking good again. After the leader died and Thorntail became Thornstar, he chose Spottedhead to be his deputy almost instantly. Spottedhead pushed her old crush away and looked forward to the future. She decided to not get a mate and focus on the prize. After the decision, Sandheart cheered up, pushed away his past and started to see good things in life again. The Great Move Spottedhead and Sandheart were the first to notice the dogs that started the Great Move. Spottedhead, Fuzzypaw and Sandheart were on a dawn patrol when more than 10 dogs started chasing them back to camp. Soon, they invaded the GuestClan camp and the LivingClan camp. Thornstar took shelter and convinced RockClan and IslandClan cats to move. When everything was decided, only two cats had died. In Clans In Need series In Confessions of the Shadow :Spottedhead is first seen talking to Thornstar about the Great Move. She's commenting that she can't believe that GuestClan was actually right. When Thornstar questions why, she replies that it was because Bramblesky (a warrior from GuestClan that has mysterious dreams that come true) warned them. Then Spottedhead catches Yellowstar, the leader of RockClan, spying on them so the two of them get into a clawed fight. Thornstar has to break them up. Spottedhead then has to escort Yellowstar back to the dumpster where the Clans are camping for now until they find a new home. :During the unofficial Gathering, Spottedhead is quiet but still seething about what happened between her and Yellowstar. When Yellowstar orders the leaders and deputies to meet him underneath the dumpster, Spottedhead is angry by the way Thornstar gives in. After Scarclaw, the deputy of RockClan, returns with news of a new home, Yellowstar wants to show everyone instantly. Spottedhead was the last to follow, sniffing with impatience. :Once on the new HighRock at the new Gathering place, Thornstar sends the deputies out to look for land. Spottedhead was the second to return babbling about the island in the middle of the lake. She comments that it has plenty of prey and fish and loads of protection. Thornstar agrees and Spottedhead suggests that all cats could drink from the water too. This makes Icestar, the leader of LivingClan, angry because then every cat would have to cross LivingClan's territory. Not much is seen of her when Shadowstar (GuestClan leader), Loudtail (GuestClan deputy), Yellowstar and Scarclaw go land hunting as well. After everyone returns to where the cats are meeting, the four leaders announce where the boundaries are. As they are finishing up, Spottedhead mentions the lake again and asks how cats are supposed to drink. Icestar replies by saying that GuestClan and LivingClan can share the river, IslandClan has the lake, and that RockClan will just have to deal with it. :A couple of sunrises later, Spottedhead is seen with Fuzzypaw returning back to the IslandClan camp. She notices that Thornstar and his brother, Rainstorm are bickering again. She heads into the warriors' den where she collapses on top of Sandheart and asks if he wanted to hunt with her. They called for their apprentices and set off towards the training area. Spottedhead catches a thrush and a couple of mice and the foursome returns to camp to set their fresh-kill down. They head back out for training and Spottedhead announces the plan. She tells Fuzzypaw and Tigerpaw (Sandheart's apprentice) that Sandheart is a badger trying to get into the nursery. Spottedhead watches as the apprentices launched themselves on top of Sandheart and they writhed together. Moments later however, right after Spottedhead called for a stop, Scarclaw appears. Scarclaw brushes Spottedhead's cheek affectionately but Spottedhead smacks him in the face. The RockClan deputy mentions how they would've been perfect together and how their kits could've taken over the Clans, but Spottedhead says that it's a good thing she didn't want to be his mate then. He flinches and asks Spottedhead if it was because of Sandheart. Tears well up in Spottedhead's eyes as she says no half-heartedly. He retreats with a promise of return and they all return to camp. The IslandClan deputy throws herself into the warriors' den and doesn't come out. Thornstar goes in after her. :Later, Spottedhead goes for a walk outside of the camp where she sees Sandheart and Wildmarsh sitting together. She overhears how they're becoming mates. Spottedhead bursts into the conversation and asks Sandheart why he would betray her. He replies that she was never there for him. Spottedhead hangs her head and reveals that she's expecting Sandheart's kits. :At the Gathering, Yellowstar notices how Spottedhead and Sandheart are sitting far away from each other and not speaking. In the Super Edition series In GuestClan's Past Coming Soon Character Pixels Please do not edit this section unless you are the creator of this page. Family Members Father: Dustmask - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Mother: Crowtail - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Aunt: Cloudpool - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Uncle: Darkwish - Deceased, suspected CloudClan member Cousin: WildmarshRevealed in Confessions of the Shadow, page 43 - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Mate: SandheartRevealed in Confessions of the Shadow, page 44 - Living (as of Confessions of the Shadow) Tree Quotes :Scarclaw: We would've been together forever Spottedhead, if only you said yes. :Spottedhead: Never! What would make you think such a thing? :Scarclaw: Our kits could've taken over the Clans. :Spottedhead: It's a good thing I'm not your mate then. - Confessions of the Shadow, page 41 - :Spottedhead: But I'm your best friend! :Sandheart: We still can be, right? :Spottedhead: If only it were that easy; we can never be just friends again. Oh Sandheart, I'm expecting your kits. - Confessions of the Shadow, page 43 - References and Citations This page was created by SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising!. Category:Spottedhead's Cats Category:IslandClan Cats Category:Confessions of the Shadow Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Mentors Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Clans in Need Characters Category:GuestClan's Past Characters